


An Evening Of Silence

by Caulscott4ever



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: Questions buzz and bug Vergil late at night and in his wife's absence, ones that beg him to consider whether or not having fathered Khloe was the right choice. And whether or not he should take back the decision and steal her power by any means necessary.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	An Evening Of Silence

Vergil stood over the crib, watching the helpless sleeping child. No one was here to protect her if he decided he didn’t want her and decided to slit her throat. No one would stop him and his wife… She was far gone.

“What makes you so different?” He hummed to himself, sheathing his sword and leaning down, a hand out and reaching for the small girl. His hand made contact with her soft body, all 300 of her bones were intact.

“And if I decided to break them one by one?” Surely she would heal. She had demon lineage after all, she was more demon than her father would ever be. ¾ and he wanted her power, to become even more powerful. She was an asset.

“Sweet Khloe, dear sweet Khloe… Your mother has gone out of her head, luckily she won’t bear witness.” He unsheathed his sword once more, pulling it above his head and just as he was ready to plunge it into his daughter’s fragile body, her eyes snapped open.  
Khloe’s green eyes settled on her father’s, his body froze and the feeling of being hit with cold water hit him hard. The crime he was willing to commit for power would cost this innocent child her life.   
Instead, he dropped this sword, the clattering evident on the dark laminate flooring. She seemed to move around, becoming antsy but not fussy nor crying. Her tiny hands seemed to reach out for his embrace, his strength would surely kill her if he wasn’t careful.  
He hesitantly reached down, pulling her up and into his chest with caution. Khloe seemed to lay her head on his chest and hold onto him as if he were safety to her. He shouldn’t have been, she had woken up to her own father attempting to kill her for power.

“I’ll stay my blade of your innocent flesh. But you are not merely mortal, Khloe.” His hands held onto her body, cradling her close. Khloe’s warm body unfroze his cold demeanor but how long that was to last was unknown. The way her tiny body looked against his chest, so small and helpless was hurting him. Something so small and so helpless required his protection, his lack of control over the situation with his mother. It was his duty to protect Khloe until she knew how to fend for herself. Long after she’d fallen asleep, he’d placed her back in her crib and shed his blue coat, draping it over the rocking chair where he sat and pulled a book with poetry he loved reading when he was a child and when he had time.

“I suppose you’ll like poetry if I teach you to appreciate it, no?” He murmured, watching her sleep soundlessly. He glanced around the room, watching the dark corners where she would imagine monsters when she got older. He would know since he too was afraid of them.

“‘I have no name:  
I am but two days old.’   
What shall I call thee?   
'I happy am, Joy is my name.’  
Sweet joy befall thee.  
Pretty joy.  
Sweet joy but two days old,   
Sweet joy I call thee:   
Thou dost smile,   
I sing the while  
Sweet joy befall thee.” Once he finished the poem from his brown leather-bound book, his hand landed on the scabbard of his katana. His thoughts wandered to his wife and her whereabouts, he knew her memory was shot to shit and chances were she couldn’t remember him or their daughter.


End file.
